tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Out on Patrol
Log Title: Out on Patrol Characters: Moonracer, Swerve, First Aid, Starlock, Stormfront, Typhoon Location: Iacon Plains Date: September 25, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: With the Iacon shield down, patrols are stepped up and Moonracer is bored of them already. She challenges Swerve to race. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Moonracer '''Log session starting at 11:39:41 on Wednesday, 25 September 2019.' <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Though I guess I ain't on Cybertron." <> Swerve says, "Doesn't matter, Ty, you still getta good morning. How's things? Doing good? I mean, we survived the End of All Things...again, so that's something to be happy about, right?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Yeah. I'm sad about who didn't make it, but I'm happy Cybertron survived!" <> Swerve says, "Same! Especially since I was on it at the time -- hey, we should have a party, a "Our Species Didn't Go Extinct -- Again!" party!" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Now I'm back ta my old job -- gettin' ready ta head to Puerto Rico. Glad to be back ta helpin' the people of Earth instead of starin' down certain destruction! An' a party sounds like a great idea! ... not that I'm great at parties." <> Moonracer says, "A party? Great idea!" <> Swerve says, "You're in luck, Ty, I am GREAT at Parties! I am the party master--well, no, that's Ratchet when he's not got the stick up his aft but I'm still up in the top ten partiers of all time." <> Moonracer says, "I'll help! I might get some time to do planning when I get off patrol. Which is booo-ring. If I'm going to run circles around Iacon, I should at least be racing somebody." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "I'll rely on your expertise, then, Swerve!" <> Swerve says, "SAve the first dance for me, okay?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "If ya don't mind we steppin' on yer feet, sure!" <> Swerve says, "I'll return the favor!" <> Stormfront says, "Ty is usually good at stepping on her own feet...or crashing when she is doing that thing she calls flying." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Hey! At least I can fly, Stormdork! Not just hover around on my own dirt like Pigpen from Peanuts!" <> Moonracer says, "Hey Swerve!" <> Swerve says, "Hey, I have the distinction of being unable to drive straight on *any* terrain, so..." <> Swerve says, "Yeah, Moonie?" <> Moonracer says, "I bet I can get around this patrol circuit faster than you can!" <> Swerve says, "That is probably true, but you are *on!* Where are you?" <> Moonracer says, "I'm just 'round to the spot outside the gates again. I'll stop here and wait for you." <> Stormfront says, "Pretty bad when she has to wait for you Swerve." Moonracer is leaning against a bit of rubble in her root mode and humming, waiting for Swerve to appear. <> Swerve says, "I'm worth the wait, though. Unlike some mechs." Swerve comes driving up and transforms, walking over to Moonracer. 'Ehh, sorry about the delay, I got a little bit lost," he says. 'and I crashed a little bit too. Nothing major, I'm fine. So, let's do this?" <> Doctor First Aid says, "Good morning. Sorry I've been quiet, doing repairs still. So what are you talking about?" Moonracer grins at Swerve. "You bet! You know the route? Or are you just going to follow my dust?" Swerve spreads his arms wide. 'do I know the route? Do I know the route?! Hell no, I don't know the route! I'll be followin' your dust, so leave me a lotta it, okay?" <> Swerve says, "Me an' Moonracer are havin' a race, Stormfron't takin' the slag an' we're talking about having a "Yay, We're not Dead!" Party, you in?" Moonracer straightens up. "Oh, I will," she promises, and transforms. Moonracer jumps into the air, while executing a sommersault her body shifts and folds. Turning into a sleek fast-looking hovercar. <> Doctor First Aid says, "I think thats exactly what we all need! I will cheer you on in the race but well. Once others get involved? Im just an ambulance. We have lambos." Swerve transforms back into hsi truck mode. "Awright, let's do this!" he yells, cheerfully. "Yeeehaw an' all that!" Moonracer slews over to line up next to Swerve and revs her engine. << Ready... steady... go! >> She -zooms- forward, aiming for a distant ridge. There is, as promised, plenty of dust. Swerve puts his pedal to his metal and ends up inside a ginormous cloud of Moonracer's dust. "Welllll, slag," he says, aiming himself in the direction he's pretty sure is straight ahead. <> Swerve says, "Ok, so, if I stay in the cloud of dust, I'm probably going to be staying on the road, right?" <> Moonracer says, "Who said I'm using the roads?" <> Swerve says, "Oh, well, in that case! I'm good! 'Cause who needs roads?" <> Stormfront says, "Firstaid you might want to prep the medbay..." Moonracer slews to the side just to hit a slanted rock and jump into the air briefly before slamming down on the ground again hard enough to almost bump her aftplate in spite of the hover engines. <> Doctor First Aid says, "on it already. Try to be careful you guys okay?" <> Swerve says, "I'm always careful!" <> Moonracer says, "I'm always careful!" Swerve attempts to copy Moonracer's move, only to end up transforming in midair just a nanosecond too late to be able to make it back into vehcile mode by the time hie hits the ground. Literally. Hard. There's rolling and swearing involved. <> Swerve auuughs, followed by crashing and oofing sounds. <> Stormfront says, "In Stereo....prep TWO beds...." <> Doctor First Aid says, "Do you need a pickup?" Moonracer slows and turns around, returning to skew in a big, dusty circle around Swerve. << You alright? >> <> Swerve says, "Nono, I got it, I'm good, I'm good...any crash you can walk away from is a good crash." Swerve manages to get back on his feet with an effort, then transforms back to truck-mode. <> he says, cheerfully as he tears off, trying to get the jump on Moonracer. <> Stormfront snickers. <> Doctor First Aid says, "Can you walk away from it?" <> Stormfront says, "They said they weren't using roads. Might want to see what hoist is doing just in case." <> Swerve says, "Walk, run an' roll, baby!" << Hey! >> Moonracer races after Swerve, coming up beside him and giving him a 'gentle' bump. << Here I am, being a good friend and making sure you're not slagged... >> GAME: Moonracer FAILS an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Swerve giggles. <> Moonracer bounces off Swerve a bit harder than she intended, spinning a full circle before getting straightened out and catching up again. << Okay, no more Miss Nice Femme! >> She pours on the speed, kicking up another cloud of dust. Swerve spins in an equal and opposite reaction to Moonracer's spin and, fortunately for him, ends up facing the same direction he was driving in when he was first bumped. <> he sing-yells. <> <> Swerve sing-yells: "Eastbound and down, loaded up an' truckin'! Watch ol' Moonie run!" GAME: Moonracer PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Moonracer gets to a rocky area, the bigger ones too straight to use as ramps and too tall to get over, so she has to run through them. Fortunately, this is her eighth time around today, and she weaves right through. << Almost to the first checkpoint! >> she cheers. Swerve transforms once they reach the rocks, running in the usual minibot way: bumbling and looking as if he's going to topple over at any minute but still, somehow, managing to keep his footing. <> he yells, in a passable immitation of Linda from Bob's Burgers. <> Moonracer gets to the top of a the little ridge and transforms, pausing to look around. << There's six of 'em, >> she radios back cheerfully. <> Moonracer says, "Checkpoint Alpha is alllll clear! Not a Decepticon in sight!" <> Stormfront says, "And hopefully not swerve either...you did leave him in the dust right?" <> Swerve says, "One down, five to go!" <> Swerve says, "Uh, duh." <> Moonracer says, "He's back in the rocks somewhere." <> Swerve says, "Only because one of these rocks has the most amazing vein of copper in it. And because I'm like, completely outclassed in this race." <> Moonracer says, "Come -on-, you slowpoke! Flag it and come back to look again later!" <> Stormfront says, "I'm betting that he's either stuck on it or has a fender caught on it." <> Swerve says, "How much you wanna bet? 'Cause I'm feelin' confident I'll be takin' your money, smartaft." Swerve has left the very interesting copper vein behind -- and did not get his fender caught on it, thank you very much. < '''Moonracer waves in Swerve's general direction even though he probably can't see it through the rocks, and sends him a radar ping. << Up here! >> Swerve latches onto the signal and recalibrates his internal compass. <> Moonracer jumps up and down and cheers before transforming back into her hovercar mode. She waits just until Swerve finally gets out of the rocks before starting down the backside of the ridge. << There's a fissure up ahead... think you can jump it? >> Swerve revs his engines and lays on the speed. << I think I can! I Think I can!>> he says, attempting to jump the fissure. GAME: Swerve FAILS an AGILITY roll of Immense difficulty. Swerve does not jump the fissure. << I thought I could, but I could not....>> he radios, sounding not particularly surprised or disappointed. << Li'l help? >> Moonracer comes back and transforms into her root mode, pausing to crouch down at the edge of the fissure. << Can you transform back? >> Swerve is hanging on by his front wheels. <<> he says, attempting to transform and grasp the edge of the fissure. GAME: Swerve FAILS an AGILITY roll of High difficulty. Swerve gets one hand transformed but loses his grip. <> he says. <> GAME: Moonracer PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Moonracer lunges and grabs for Swerve, managing to not fall off the edge entirely. "Okay.. " Swerve grasps Moonracer's hand. "Ok, I think I can get myself up if you can start pullin' back," he says. "Minibot strength, don' fail me now!" Moonracer ums and hauls back as best she can. It's a pretty awkward angle... GAME: Moonracer PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Swerve FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Very High difficulty. Swerve fricks! And Frags! But with an effort and a struggle, between his attempts and Moonracer's success, he manages to claw his way over the edge of the fissure. "Okay! We're good!" Moonracer sits back for a moment to run her vents and cool off, then punches the air. "Yeah! We did it!" She gets up and stretches a bit before resuming hovercar mode. << Ready to go some more? >> Swerve transforms fully back to his truck mode. <> he says. <> Moonracer revs her engine impatiently but does wait. << Okay, see that wrecked radio tower out there? That's the next checkpoint. >> It would be more helpful if they were still in forms that had hands to point, but at least the car is pointed in a specific direction. Swerve revs his engine in the equivalent of nodding. <> he says. <> Moonracer takes off again down the back of the ridge, gleefully kicking up dust. Swerve tears after Moonracer, bumping and bopping against the scenery as he follows in her dust cloud. There are other fissures, though the rest are small enough to go around rather than over.. Unless you're feeling adventurous, which Moonracer clearly is. Even after Swerve did a nosedive into one. GAME: Moonracer FAILS an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Moonracer clears two easily and then misjudges the third. She enjoys about a half a second of landing on the far side before tipping backwards. << Slag! >> Swerve lays on the speed, hoping to get to Moonracer in time to offer aid. <> he calls. << I'm coming! Don't worry! >> Moonracer transforms and tries to grab something before she falls too far... GAME: Moonracer PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. Moonracer dangles in place and looks up at the edge. << I'm not at the bottom, that's good! >> Swerve yelps and transforms to robot mode. "I got you! I got you!" he yells, running to help pull her up. "DOn't let go! Don't look down!" Moonracer hmms and tries to get a little higher up. GAME: Moonracer PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. Swerve runs as fast as his minibot feet will take him. "Moonracer! You okay?" he yells. Moonracer would wave but she needs both hands for hanging on. "Yeah, I'm good!" she calls up. "At least for a few kliks..." Swerve reaches Moonracer's position and looks down at her. "Need a hand?" he asks, unnecessarily. "Or, you got this?" Moonracer grins up at him. "I could use a hand," she says. "I'd get out of here on my own -eventually-, but I wanna finish this patrol sometime today!" Swerve crouches, offering a hand. "C'mere, let's get you outta there so you can finish beating me in this race," he says, cheerfully. GAME: Swerve FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Moonracer FAILS a STRENGTH roll of High difficulty. Moonracer pushes up and grabs Swerve's hand, then tries to haul herself up with his help. Unfortunately, her grip on the rocks slips. GAME: Swerve FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Very High difficulty. Swerve tries to help pull Moonracer up but...no luck, his hand slips and he begins to teeterl. "Oh slag, ohhh slag!" he says. "Nononono!" GAME: Moonracer PASSES an AGILITY roll of High difficulty. ' '<> Moonracer says, "Yipe!" Moonracer yipes. "No! Wrong way!" and she manages to get a fresh grip on the edge while still holding onto Swerve's hand. <> Starlock says, "huh? whats going on?" <> Moonracer says, "Nothing! We're good. Nothing wrong... Fraggit!" <> Starlock says, "...You do realize that gives the oppasite impression, right?" <> Swerve says, "Nah, nah, nah, we're fine! Nothing to worry about! How're you doing?" Swerve tries leaning back. "I know, I know!" he says. "Mr. Trench is Not Our Friend! I get that! Gimme a push, I might be able to drag us both backwards!" Moonracer tries to get some bracing with her feet to push upwards, going by feel so she doesn't lose her grip with her hands. GAME: Moonracer FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Above Average difficulty. <> Moonracer says, "Augh! Stupid rocks!" <> Starlock says, "....I'm both worried, and morbidly curiuse.. Anyway, taking care the last the injured in Fort Max" Moonracer tries to shove upwards, but the rocks crumble under her feet and she doesn't actually go anywhere. <> Swerve says, "Nonononono! Ok...ok, technically that one there's not a rock, it's an amalgamaton of -- oh slag! I looked down! Why did I look down!?" GAME: Swerve FAILS an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Swerve PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. Swerve made the mistake of looking odwn, which had the advantage of causing him to jerk back but not enough to be able to jerk Moonracer up completely. GAME: Moonracer FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Moonracer FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Above Average difficulty. Moonracer tries to take advantage and get a grip higher up, but it also breaks off in her hand. She is, at least, a little closer to the edge thanks to Swerve. "Stupid fragging pile a'slag!" She gives in to the temptation to kick the wall a couple of times before she manages to find a new hand hold. Swerve pulls back, straining to try and drag Moonracer up by pure strength. "Fragfragfragfrag!" he yells. "C'mon!" GAME: Swerve PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. GAME: Moonracer PASSES an AGILITY roll of High difficulty. GAME: Swerve PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Above Average difficulty. Minibot power comes through, and Moonracer is soon back over the edge, not actually worse for wear. Sure, there's a couple of new scratches in her paint, but she managed to avoid getting cut in the process. Moonracer lies on her back on the solid ground for a moment. "Okay.. maybe don't jump anymore ravines today." She'll remember that rule for, oh, maybe the next ten minutes or so. Swerve flops back as well, panting. "Deal," he says, nodnoding his head. "No ravines." He'll probably hold out a bit longer, call it twelve minutes. "Nooo thank you, no ravines, no fissures, and slag off gaps!" Moonracer gets to her feet and dusts herself off, checking for any injury. After finding nothing more than some missing paint, she grins at Swerve. "Still fun!" Swerve grins at Moonracer. "What's life without a little excitement?" he says. "C'mon, second checkpoint's waiting!" <> Starlock says, "I am going to say his once, and one time /only/ if I /ever/ hear of you lot messing with one of my patients after serious malfunction again... I /will/ find out who did it, and not only will I report it, but I will enact my own retribution, nothing physical, or injury inducing, but after months of nothing, you will know, because my type of retribution is a slow.. meticulous, glitch.. Do I make myself clear?" Moonracer nods and transforms back to hover car mode, heading for the distant tower. << Whee! >> <> Starlock says, ".... I'll take the silance as a yes, now, don't die." <> Swerve says, "...considering I have no idea what you're talking about, but the threat is still plain as the faction sigil on Prime's chest, ma'am, yes ma'am! Message recieved!" Swerve shrugs at STarlock's weirdness, then transforms and follows Moonracer. ' '<> Swerve says, "YEE HAW!" <> Starlock chuckles "you're good, a number of peopel saw it /fit/ to shout, test fire alarms, and fire weapons near a paitaint who suffered a seriuse helm malfunction, so serfice to say, I'm a little bit pissed." Moonracer does in fact manage to avoid any more risky jumps or show boating all the way to the ruined radio tower. She pauses there to transform into root mode and take a good look around. Swerve pulls up next to Moonracer, after a time. <> he says. <> Moonracer says, "Checkpoint beta also all clear!" <> Stormfront says, "Ummmm isn't prime's faction sigil on his shoulder?" <> Swerve says, "A Pendantic says what?" Moonracer tilts her head, taking another look around. "Yeah, I guess it is." She sounds a bit surprised. "Kind of a shame we only come out here to look for Decepticons." Swerve nods. "Yeahhhh," he says, ith a sigh. "One day, maybe...maybe folks'll come out here just for the view, y'know? I mean, maybe one day there'll actually be peace." Moonracer rolls a shoulder and settles back into hover car mode. << Yeah, that'd be nice. >> She sits a moment longer before taking off towards the next checkpoint. << Watch out for the beasties! >> There's a hint of a path leading right through a herd of mechanimals out on the plains. Swerve lays on his horn, hoping to scare the mechanimals otu of his way and not, oh, into hsi path. <> Moonracer lays onto her horn as well, though it's a lot daintier than a truck horn. << Move! Hyah! >> This works for a bit, but soon she gets to a knot of them and has to back up and start working her way around. << Eeesh... this is slowing me wayyy down. >> Swerve begins gaining on Moonracer -- albeit not by very much. <> he yells, happily honking and flashing his lights. <> Moonracer finally resorts to returning to her root mode and waving her hands. "C'mon, move!" She picks her way through as carefully as she can. Swerve charges ahead, apparently having unnerved the creatures. <> he yells as he drives past her. He's moving fast, but not so fast she can't easily get past him. Moonracer pushes through a little faster, getting shoved around a bit by the creatures fleeing from Swerve. "Oh, ewww. What did I just step in?" She trips and shoves and gets out the other side, folding back into a car and giving chase. << Just you wait! I'll be past you before you know it! >> Log session ending at 15:29:37 on Wednesday, 25 September 2019.